


Lenny Bruce is not afraid

by cathybites



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's great, it starts with an earthquake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenny Bruce is not afraid

Dom thinks that he's never seen such a gorgeous sunset. The sky is streaked with tangerine and ultraviolet and royal blue, with a disc of hazy golden-red sun hanging right over the horizon. If he squints his eyes just right, it almost looks like it's melting into the ocean. It reminds him of Viggo, or something Viggo would paint, or write. Abstract and beautiful and, in the end, heart-breaking. He wishes that Vig could be here to see it.

But Dom's been wishing for a lot of things lately.

He stands up slowly, wiping the sand off his trousers. The sun is sinking quicker; darkness is creeping at the edges of his vision. It'll be night soon and a quick glance up reveals it'll be another starless one. Dom is pretty sure that the stars are there, hidden away, but sometimes he likes to think that they, like everything else, have simply disappeared.

"What do you think would happen if the sun fell from the sky?"

"Well," Billy says, coming up behind him. He wraps his arms around Dom and rests his head on Dom's shoulder, the soft wool of his beard tickling Dom's neck. "I think life as we know it would probably end."

"Sort of happened already, mate."

"Aye."

They stand like that for a few more minutes, silent and watching as the sun disappears and everything turns dark.

"What if it's up to us to re-populate the world?" Dom says. "Be fruitful and multiply and all that."

"I don't think that's possible, unless you have a womb hidden somewhere I don't know about." Billy pats Dom's stomach. "Is that it, Dom? You carrying a wee bairn in there?"

"Leave me alone, tosser," Dom says, trying to sound put off.

Billy just holds him tighter and whispers, "Never."


End file.
